


Because of the Wonderful Things He Does!

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Black humor., Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LoTR/Wizard of Oz crossover.  After the cyclone ripped Dorothy from Kansas and dropped her gently in Middle-Earth, Dorothy was more than a bit too trusting of a certain wizard.  WARNING: Black humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of the Wonderful Things He Does!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"We're off to see the wizard!"

Dorothy urged the two hobbits onward, wondering why they didn't share her eagerness. She was taking them to a very good wizard, her wizard, and the place she now called home. When she'd reach the city maybe the wizard would be standing on the parapets, so beautiful all in white! 

Soon after she'd blown into Middle-Earth, the wizard had taken her in and given her a purpose. He said he was training her as a fighter. Others around her had gone hungry but she'd been given meat after her soldiery practices, sometimes too much meat. The wizard said it was the food of warriors and the more she consumed, the more fearsome she'd become. The meat was different from what her Auntie Em gave her, sweeter and juicier and more delicious, and every day Dorothy felt new strength coursing through her body. Her muscles grew larger, her arms longer, her teeth pointy like her little dog Toto's. 

Perhaps she was fierce enough now to be able to hold her Toto. Toto with his bright black eyes and his quick jog, Toto had bitten her witch of a neighbor and the sheriff had ordered him destroyed. Destroyed! But the wizard would bring a new order to Middle-Earth, and Dorothy was no longer a helpless little girl.

Would Auntie Em recognize her?  


A/N Treebeard's comment on Saruman's Orcs: "Are they Men he has corrupted?"


End file.
